1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrenches. More specifically, the present invention relates to wrenches having a variety of interchangeable attachments, including various types of wrench heads, and a variety of deployable tool components, such as blades and screwdrivers.
Multi-tools are convenient because they provide individuals with a number of selectively deployable tools within a single, compact device. This reduces the number of different tools that individuals must carry with them, without sacrificing any usability. Many different types of laborers are forced to carry a large toolbox or tool belt filled with a huge variety of tools on their person at all times. These cumbersome loads of tools can tire the individual carrying them over time and negatively impact his or her ability to perform his or her tasks. In addition to the weight or general cumbersome nature of carrying a large number of tools that are suited only for a single specific purpose, it can be extremely time consuming to sort through a large number of tools to locate the tool that is needed for the given task. This can be extremely frustrating and Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for multi-tools that include the functionality of as many different types of tools as possible into a single compact device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to adjustable wrenches and multi-tools. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to wrenches having a plurality of interchangeable head components. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Various types of wrenches having interchangeable head components or multi-tools having wrench head components are known in the prior art. Some of these types of devices comprise tools having a plurality of different wrench heads that are removably and interchangeably affixed to the body of the tool via a locking means, such as spring-biased pin locking mechanisms. These types of wrenches having interchangeable heads may offer open-ended wrench heads, adjustable open-ended wrench heads, box end wrench heads, socket wrench heads, or other such types of wrench heads. However, these types of wrenches having interchangeable heads offer limited functionality beyond the wrench head components. Conversely, the present invention comprises a retractable blade, integral vertical and horizontal levels, a pivotally deployable screwdriver, and various other components that offer vastly more functionality than conventional tools having interchangeable wrench heads.
Some types of multi-tools comprise a wrench head disposed at a first end of the body and a screwdriver head, or other such tool, disposed at an opposite, second end of the body of the tool. Other types of multi-tools offer a hollow, openable body that is adapted to removably hold other tool attachments therein. Users can unlock the body of the tool, open the body, remove the necessary components therefrom, and then attach those components for use. These types of multi-tools offers users with a plurality of different deployable tool options. These types of multi-tools require a significant amount of work by the user because the tool have to opened, closed, and adjusted every time that the user wishes to change which tools he or she is using. Conversely, the present invention provides a multi-tool that requires minimal manipulation by the user in order to make use of the various tool components and, therefore, is much simpler and more intuitive to use.
The present invention comprises a tool having a first end having a socket wrench, a second end having a retractable blade, a plurality of interchangeable wrench heads that are affixable over the second end of the tool when the blade is retracted, a screwdriver that is pivotally deployable from the body of the tool, an extendable magnet that is pivotally deployable from the reverse side of the tool, and at least one level. The present invention thereby provides users with a substantial amount of functionality with a single, convenient tool.
The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing multi-tool devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.